The Nightmare
by The New Beta Wolf
Summary: Allison's mother has killed herself and Allison is out for the blood of those at fault. Can Scott reason with her, or could it all be just a horrible dream ..? Has Scott/Allison


**This is really just a short story i did in my spare time. This is its only chapter ... well i only intend for it to have one chapter but if I get bored, I might add more to it. Enjoy and I look forward to your reviews! (Contains Scott/Allison)**

* * *

Scott looked into the eyes of Allison, the eyes that held her pain and sorrow. Scott couldn't hide his pity for her even if it was Victoria's own fault this was happening. "Look … Allison … It's not all Derek's fault … He was only trying to save me …" He said softly, the horror in Allison's eyes only got worse as he spoke. "W-what do you mean ..?"

Scott sighed at her question. "Your mom … she was trying to kill me with wolfs bane vapor. I was dying Allison. I-I was desperate and called for help … and Derek answered. That's all I really know because I was so close to death it wasn't funny … all I remember after that is blacking out. All I could think of was you that whole time." He said to her trying not to meet her gaze.

"So … you were involved …" Allison said softly, complete horror on her voice.

"No … it's not like that …"

Allison wouldn't hear it. "I can't believe this … Jackson was right … you're a monster like the rest of them!" Her words hit Scott through the heart like a bullet. "Allison please …" His pled was cut off as Allison pulled out her bow and arrow, tears streaming down her face. Scott's eyes shot wide and he backed away. He never thought it would come to this.

Watching in terror and sorrow as Allison let the arrow loose, aiming for his heart, Scott only managed to get out of the way by a second. He knew he couldn't stay here any longer. He held back his tears and he jumped out her bedroom window and bolted from the house, his supernatural speed carrying him out of Allison's sight.

_If I see his face again … I'll kill him along with the rest of them … _Allison thought to herself even though it killed her inside to think that way.

Scott lay awake in his bed, finally letting the tears come. She thought he was a monster. Maybe she was right. What if she was? What could he do? What WOULD he do? Hundreds of questions flashed in his mind just keeping him even more awake.

Even through the meeting with his temporary pack was to discuss how to help Jackson, all Scott could think about was Allison. How she called him a monster and tried to kill him. She truly was an Argent … and he was a werewolf, her enemy.

With his hands shoved in his pockets and his hood pulled up over his head, Scott walked through the night filled woods headed back home, the moon shining over him. He couldn't even remember what the whole meeting was for, Allison being the only thing on his mind.

Through the silence, the snap of an arrow reached his ears and he turned just in time to get shot right through the stomach with an arrow. He stumbled back into a tree as another arrow pierced his shoulder.

He looked for the source of the shots as he pulled the arrows out when his eyes rested on Allison and Gerard. He tried to run but his unnatural healing wasn't fixing the wounds and he fell back to the ground.

Scott sniffed the tip of the arrow and his eyes shifted from their usual handsome dark brown to glowing yellowish gold, realizing the scent. "It's laced with wolfs bane …" He muttered just in time to feel himself flung onto his back and a boot crush his rib cage, keeping him down.

He looked into the face of Allison with fear and pain. "Allison … no …" He muttered, some of his strength already pulled from him. Allison's face held no pity. All it shows was anger as Gerard pulled out a large sword.

A flash back of that omega that had wandered into that trap all those nights ago came back to him and he instantly knew what was coming. He struggled to get away but Gerard put his boot on the young beta's neck, his face glowing with pride in his granddaughter and hatred for the werewolf as he handed Allison the sword.

"Bye, Werewolf." Allison said flashing him a revenge smile as she lifted the sword, not even calling him by his name like he was some dangerous animal that needed to be slaughtered and swung, ready to cut him in half.

Scott's eyes shot open, sweat dripping down his face. His breathing was heavy and he could tell his heart rate had risen because of his appearance in the car mirror. He looked over at Allison who had been sleeping peacefully in his arms but had just awoken at Scott's sudden stir.

"Scott …" Was all she got out before he wrapped her in a tight hug. She felt him shaking as he held her close like he felt if he let go the, world would fall down around him. She looked at his face to see his wolf like features, small tears in his now gold eyes, and worry showed in her eyes.

"I will always love you Allison … I hope you know that …" He muttered softly and she planted a soft kiss on his lips, making the wolf disappear, leaving only Scott's normal self behind. "Of course I know that …" Allison said smiling at him with the passion she always had.

Scott kept his arms still wrapped tightly around her. "Just stay with me …" He whispered in her ear and gently kissed her forehead. Allison cuddled close to his chest.

"I have no reason to leave …"

Her words brought light back to his eyes as they held tight to each other.


End file.
